The present invention relates to the field of food preparation, and in particular, relates to materials and constructs that may be used to prepare foods in a microwave oven.
Microwave ovens commonly are used to cook food in a rapid and effective manner. To optimize the cooking performance of microwave ovens, various food packaging arrangements have been developed to block, enhance, direct, and otherwise affect microwave interaction with food.
If browning or crisping of the exterior of the food item is desired, the food item is placed in a container that includes a susceptor. The susceptor typically includes a microwave energy interactive material, such as a metal, that absorbs, reflects, and transmits microwave energy in varying proportions. The surface to be browned is placed proximate the susceptor. The susceptor absorbs the microwave energy and thereby becomes hot, and transmits heat to the food item to promote surface browning and crisping. Further, some of the microwave energy is typically transmitted to the inside of the food item.
Numerous susceptor configurations, shapes, and sizes are known in the art. Depending on the susceptor arrangement, the time of exposure to microwave energy, the desired degree of browning and crisping, and other factors, the susceptor may be in intimate or proximate contact with the food item. Thus, a material or package including a susceptor may be used to cook a food item, and to brown or crisp the surface of the food item in a way similar to conventional frying, baking, or grilling.
One particular food packaging arrangement that may employ susceptors involves closed cells formed between layers of packaging material. Upon exposure to microwave energy, the cells expand to form inflated cells that thermally insulate the food item in the package from the environment exterior to the package. One example of a microwave packaging material that provides inflatable cells is described in co-pending published PCT application PCT/US03/03779 titled “Insulating Microwave Interactive Packaging”, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Despite prior advances, numerous challenges in microwave cooking remain. For example, many existing packages are fixed in shape and do not provide cooking surfaces that are positioned sufficiently close to the food item to brown or crisp the surface of the food item. Thus, there remains a need for improved microwave energy interactive packages.